Dark Night's
by keithv27356
Summary: One night on a dark road, Detective Keith Venable is chasing a lone suspect throughout the night when suddenly a flash of light transports him to the bright and colorful city of Zootopia! What adventures will be brought upon Keith as he enters Zootopia? (Being Redone)
1. Chapter 1

This story is being slightly redone. Every chapter will be changed. Please don't forget to review!

It was a dark and stormy night. Rain and lightning had covered the sky with a depressing color. Pine trees lining both sides of the road. A car was swerving all over the road as a lightning flash followed. Following in hot pursuit is Keith Venable, a highly decorated detective in the LAPD with over 20 years experience.

The car he was chasing belonged to a major drug cartel, Keith didn't know which one at the moment, but if he did capture whoever's driving it, it could be a major step forward. He radioed in to dispatch to request some backup.

No response. He tried once more. No response.. just static.

Keith slammed his hand down on the wheel. "Damn, it must be due to the rain" he thought. Cheap radios.. the department got them a few years back, hoping to cut back costs on equipment but it did not work out. Now they have to deal with them.

Keith snapped back into reality and realized one thing. If he was ever going to do anything, it would have to be now. He speeds up to catch up with the suspect and is now side by side with them. In one swift attempt, he managed to pit maneuver the suspect but unfortunately had put them both into an uncontrollable state.

Keith was trying to regain control of his car but was failing. He looked out his left side and saw that he was about to crash into a guard rail at over 80 miles per hour. He closed his eyes shut and yelled.

"AHHHHH!"

A white flash had shrouded Keith and his car and then they were gone. The other car had since regained control and slowed down. The boss stepped out, wanting to see the cops brains splattered out on the road but to his surprise, it was just smoldering smoke. He ran back to his car and told the driver to step on it as there were other cops on the way who were responding to reckless driving on that same road.

Meanwhile…

It was dark and stormy. On the outskirts of Zootopia a white flash can be seen all across the city but was disregarded as a massive lightning strike.

Keith awakes and slowly opens his eyes. "This is it i'm in hell, that's it." He thought. He found himself parked on the side of the road with traffic going two ways on a lone road. The scenery looked just the same as he was just in, pine trees everywhere.

Keith told himself to get a grip on himself and turned on the engine. He was driving a LAPD issued, undercover Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor. Keith then followed the line of traffic to what he hoped was a city. He questioned the style of the car's as they were far weirder then he had ever seen.

Some time later…

It must've seemed like ages to Keith but within 30 minutes, he could see the bright light's of a city, glistening in the distance. He took a closer look at it and something striked Keith as odd, like deja vu. Once he got closer

he realized where he was. It didn't even seem real but he was in…

Zootopia!

ZOOTOPIA!?!?!

He couldn't believe it but sure enough there he was, approaching the downtown district. He did everything he could to wake up from the dream he seemed to be in. Pinching, closing the eyes, water splash but nothing worked. He accepted finally that this was not a dream and this was reality.

He figured he needed somewhere to lie low a little bit. He snapped his fingers and said "I got it!" to himself. He sped off to the exit where there was a massive green sign that displayed "The Warehouse District. Exit 32"

Sometime later

Keith was driving along, seeing the run down old warehouses and factories that had once serviced Zootopia with its materials and products. He had finally come across a familiar bridge which had a familiar fox living under it. Mr. Nick Wilde.

Keith approached the bridge and killed the engine but left the lights on. He grabbed his flashlight from the glove compartment and stepped out. It was obviously raining still but had lost the lightning, which was good.

Keith was heading down the hill, flashlight on and in hand, and was calling out Nick's name, which was probably the stupidest thing in the world.

"Mr. Wilde... Mr. Wilde!"

Suddenly a fox jumped in front of him causing Keith to scream and fall backwards. Keith scrambled to get up but then chose not to on account that he was facing a fully loaded tranquilizer gun.

"Hey, hey now we wouldn't want to do that." Keith said nervously

Nick said "You have 30 seconds to tell me who you are and where you came from before I shoot you." He has one hand on the gun and one on his phone.

Keith sighs. "My name is Keith Venable. I am a Detective with the Los Angeles Police Department. I don't know where or how I came to be here in Zootopia but I know who you are and a lot of other people."

Nick says "How do you know that."

"There's a movie in our world called Zootopia and it basically is a children's movie where you and Judy Hopps meet and take down Dawn Bellwether and the whole night howlers incident."

Nick lowers his gun a little bit and asks "Are you here to kill me?"

Keith shakes his head no.

"Nick I am not here to kill you. Please believe me."

Nick lowers his gun and sets down his phone. "Well come on, best not to stay out here in the rain any longer." Keith nods his head and they both head under the bridge.

Once there under Nick asks, "You said you were a detective right?"

Keith shakes his head and shows him his badge.

"Well good for you. I want to know everything about you coming here but over some food.. Chinese ok?"

Keith shakes his head once more and takes some Chinese food from Nick and they both sit down. Keith begins to tell his story about the car chase, the flash of light and the drive here.

Nick nods his head. "Interesting. I am going to contact Judy tomorrow and explain to her the situation along with Finnick so we will all meet at Finnick's van tomorrow."

Keith nods his head and heads back out to his car with Nick in trail

"Well here it is my car." Keith gets in and starts the engin. He brings it into the under part of the bridge.

Nick says " I don't completely trust you so don't leave my sight ok?"

Keith nods and lays down on the extra bed that Nick laid out while Keith brought his car down. Keith quickly falls asleep. Nick brings up his phone

Slick Nick: hey

Carrots: hey

Carrots: Everything alright

Slick Nick: No everything is not alright

Carrots: why what happened

Slick Nick: I'll explain tomorrow, meet me at Finnick's van. I'll let Finnick know as well.

Carrots: ok be safe

Slick Nick: Always.

Nick: hey finnick

Finnick: hey nicky my boy how are ya

Nick: im ok

Finnick: Everything alright?

Nick: No but I'm coming to your van tomorrow to explain it. Judy is coming too

Finnick: Is it bad news?

Nick: I don't know yet but it's big news.

Finnick: ok good night

Nick: goodnight

Somewhere outside of Zootopia

"It was a success, a success!" Scientist's exclaim in excitement

"The plan is coming together!" "She will be so happy!"

The doctors celebrated for their achievement of creating the machine.

How will Keith like it in Zootopia? Who is the person the scientist's are talking about? Find out next time on Dark Knight's! Keith V. signing off! Reviews are noted and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is being redone. Please take into account that all other chapters have been redone so you might want to read those first. Reviews are noted.

 ** _7:00am The Warehouse District.._**

Keith thought that it was all a dream. Hoping he wasn't still in Zootopia. Hoping he was still in the real world. He opened his eyes and sure enough he was still in Zootopia. He slowly got up, not to disturb Nick who was still sleeping soundly and tip-toed over to his car. He popped the trunk to discover his thermos filled with coffee which he forgot was in there. He opened it and sipped a little bit.

"PFFFT" Keith spits out the coffee.

Of course it's cold. I mean it was a day old. He checked his watch. **7:00am.** "I guess I should probably go and wake up Nick." Keith walks over to Nick, who is still sleeping soundly, and tugs at him a little bit.

"Nick, it's time to wake up. Nick!"

Nick's eyes shot open and yelled which had scared Keith as he had fallen over backwards. Nick realizes what he did and apologized

"Sorry." Keith puts a hand out and gets up "It's alright. It happens."

Nick asks for the time. Keith looks at his watch. **7:05am**. "It's 5 minutes after 7."

Nick look's at Keith and says "We better get going, I don't want to keep Judy and Finnick waiting for us." Keith just nods in agreement.

"We'll pick up some food along the way. I know a great donut joint just down the road." They both start walking to the top of the bridge. "Oh and Keith we are taking your car because Judy usually picks me up."

 **Sometime later…**

Keith and Nick cruise along the streets, on their way to Finnick's van, munching on their donuts. Nick got a bear claw while Keith had gone with the chocolate sprinkled donut. His absolutely favorite donut flavor.

"Hey, make a right here, we're close to Finnick's van."

Keith nods as he turns right. There were run down building's on both sides of the street. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar van. Keith pointed to the van as Nick nodded his head. He parks and turns off the engine.

They both get out and stroll on over to the van. Nick bangs on it and of course Finnick throws open the van door, bat in hand, and shouts

"WHAT!"

Nick throws up his hands sarcastically. "It's just me bud."

Finnick lowers his bat but asks "Who's this guy? Another one of your cop buddy's?" He brings Nick down "Why does he look like that?"

"You know I can still hear you right?" Keith exclaims

Nick responds "Look we'll explain it once Judy gets here."

"Right here!" Judy says happily while walking towards him

Judy stops a little bit when she gets sight of Keith "Now, who's he?"

Nick sighs. They sit down and discuss the previous night.

 **30 minutes later**

It was now mid day. Keith and Nick had just finished telling both their sides of the story. Judy and Finnick sit there, in shock.

"Well let me be the first to welcome you to Zootopia." Judy extends a paw

Keith shakes it "Thank you Judy."

"Well guys we need to figure out what our next step is going to be." Nick says

Judy comes up with a thought "We should contact Chief Bogo about this."

Nick immediately says "That's a horrible plan! What if he flips and arrests Keith?"

Judy shakes her head "He'll let us explain. Anyways what are supposed to do? We can't let the ZBI get to him. I'm not even sure what they'll do to him. Plus in the meantime we can figure out whatever's going on with support from the ZPD."

Nick nods "Then it's settled. We'll ask for Bogo's on it."

They all nod their heads and set off with Judy heading back to her car and Nick and Keith heading to Keith's car. They both got in and Keith turned on the engine. Nick starts giving directions to Keith

 **Later…**

Keith asks "I wonder why no police officers have pulled me over yet."

Nick says "Easy. Cop's don't patrol in the warehouse district because for the most part it's abandoned."

Keith nods his head as Nick tells him to get off at the exit. He observes the environment around him and how it's so diverse. They finally reach Precinct 1 of the ZPD. Judy is in front of them as she pulls in, in front of them.

 ** _Zootopia Police Department Precinct 1_**

 ** _Parking Garage_**

"Just follow Judy and we should be good." Nick says

Keith nods as they both observe Judy punching in her code and the metal gate opens. They both drive through the garage and finally arrive to their parking spaces. Keith pulls into the parking place next to Judy's and turns off the engine.

"I guess we're going through with this?" Judy asks

Nick and Keith nod their heads and step forward to the doors. Nick holds the door for Keith and Judy as Nick then enters with them and closes the door. The three of them.. uncertain about what was going to happen next..

 **This concludes the redone version of Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed. Have a good day. Reviews are noted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reminder. Please read other chapters before reading this one. They are being redone. This chapter isn't being changed much because I like it.**

 ** _Zootopia Police Department Precinct 1_**

 ** _Main Lobby_**

As the group walks through the metal doors, a nervous feeling washed over all of them. They were getting stares from various people on the way to Bogo's office. Most of them were civilians taking a second glance though it seemed to

As Nick knocked on the door, Judy showed a face of encouragement, while Keith was still scared of what Bogo was going to think of him.

They waited a couple moments and then a loud voice signaled them to enter.

"Come in!"

Nick, Judy and Keith enter the medium sized office. Diplomas and awards decorated the walls. One of them was a picture of the Zootopia Academy group Bogo was in. He looked younger of course but some things looked familiar.

Bogo looked up from his reports that he was working on. A look of disbelief then shadowed his face. He thought he was hallucinating"What... is that?"

Nick spoke quickly "He his a human sir. He is a type of mammal. You know... from the stories."

Bogo looked at Keith "I know the stories but... I never thought I would meet one in person."

Keith questioned the stories but decided not to ask that.

Bogo then questioned how it got here.

Nick and Judy swapped in and out about what had happened leading up to now.

Bogo had listened intently to the story, leaning back on his desk, nodding his head from time to time.

Bogo then said "What department did you come from?"

Keith stutters "Uh... t-the Los Angeles Police Department."

Bogo nods "Well, I will say welcome to Zootopia."

"Thank you sir. I have a question though."

"What is it?"

"Considering that I am going to spend the rest of my days here, in Zootopia, I would like to join the ZPD and help in anyway I can."

All of them looked astonished. After a couple moments of thought, Bogo reached his decision.

"Considering that you have police training and come from a hopefully respected department. I will grant that you will become a detective. I actually have a couple of extra badges from the academy. Since some didn't make it."

Keith had a smile on his face as he received his badge.

"Thank you sir very much."

Bogo smiled "Well of course you need some of the proper training to deal with the bigger animals. Until then you can use Nick and Judy as support."

Keith looked at Nick and Judy. They both nodded their heads.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now head to the locker room to put on your new uniform. Since you already have a name plate from your other uniform, you can just use that."

Keith nodded and headed to the locker room. It was easy to find since there were signs.

As Keith started changing into his new uniform, Nick followed him behind him.

"What do you think of Zootopia so far?"

Keith looked up at Nick. "Well the animals here have been nice to me so far. I've made at least a friend" Keith then playfully punches Nick "and I think I'll have a good life here." Keith finished with a smile.

Nick looked at him with concern "Don't you want to find out what happened with you? Why you were transported here?"

Keith said "Yeah, but it's not like I want to go back" Keith laughs a little bit. "I didn't have much of a life back in the human world. I was a outcast almost. I made the occasional joke here and there but other than that, I didn't get involved in anything. My life was just a wreck from the beginning."

Nick couldn't believe it. "Family?"

Keith shook his head "They.. passed away. I had a girlfriend but she left me. Something about 'not working out'."

Keith immediately stood up. It almost sounded like he was gonna cry. "We should get going."

Nick looked at him with astonishment. He wanted to ask if he was depressed but decided not to. He was going to talk with Judy first.

Nick followed Keith out of the locker room. As they were making their way back to the car, Keith spoke up.

"Any good bars around here?"

"Yeah there's one up the road."

Keith and Nick step into the car and drive out.

Nick gives Keith directions. Keith turns on the radio. It was something about Gazelles new hit. Keith quickly hit another station and it was playing the newest Shakira song.

Nick took in his interest and asked

"You like pop?"

Keith looked at him "Yeah, I am a major fan. I listen to it whenever I guess."

They cruise along until they reach there destination.

Nick points out the bar "We are here."

"Looks kind of a nice small bar."

"Yeah it's a quiet place. I go to it sometimes whenever work gets harder on me."

Keith parks and the duo get out. They enter the bar. It's a small joint, one or two patrons sitting at the bar area. Nick and Keith sit in a booth.

Nick says to the bartender. "Two beers!"

The bartender nods and goes to make the drinks.

Keith asks Nick "I have a question."

"Sure"

The bartender sets down their drinks. Nick thanks him

"What are the stories behind humans?"

Nick almost chokes on his drink. "Well... what about it?"

"What were the stories about?"

"Apparently a million years ago, a race called humans were in control of this world. Until a massive war broke out between the animals and the humans. The animals had evolved a lot. Eventually the humans were eliminated and animals then controlled the world."

"Jeez."

"Yep."

As the two finished there beers, they decided to drive back to there "home"

"You wanna get something to eat?" Nick asks

"Sure, I suppose. What did you want to get for dinner?"

"Takeout? I mean we could crash at Judy's place."

"Sounds like a plan." Nick dials up Judy.

Keith watches the cities skylights as they drive by. He thought that they looked so cool. He already liked Zootopia.

Nick said goodbye to Judy as he hung up.

"She said it was alright."

Keith turned the car around and headed the other way.

"What kind of movies do guys have here in Zootopia?"

"Ah well Judy stays up to date with recent movies so we could watch the new Star Paws movie or something like that."

"Huh. I guess the movie lineup matches this world too. Weird."

Nick laughs to himself. Keith spots Judy's apartment and parks. They both go up elevator since they didn't feel like walking up those stairs.

Both of them arrived at Judys door. Keith knocked on it.

Judy opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys!"

They both said hey and walked into the nice and spacious apartment.

Keith said "Judy, I didn't know you moved."

"Well I do receive a huge check from the ZPD every month. Anyways, what should we order?"

At the same time Nick and Keith said "Chinese!"

As Judy called up the restaurant, Nick was looking through Judys DVD collection and pulled out star paws. They joked around while waiting for their food and when it arrived they ate it while watching the movie.

After it was all over Nick, Keith and Judy said their goodbyes and they left.

As they were driving back to their.home, Nick ask's "Can we stop at the store real quick?"

Keith pulls over "Make it quick, we got work tomorrow."

"Sure, sure"

 **5 minutes later...**

Nick comes back with marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers.

"Oooo"

Nick smiles "I knew you would like them"

Keith turns on the car engine and races back to their home. He pulls up onto the bridge.

"Well we're here."

Nick nods as Keith turns off the car. They both step out and start to build a fire. Nick gets out a couple matches and starts it. Then he gets out the marshmallows as Keith gets close to it.

As they make their s'mores, they talk about what their future might be like.

"Hey, do you like Judy? I mean more as a friend."

"Yeah, I kind of do... but I don't want to tell her yet." Nick then blushes.

"Understandable. If you ever need any help, I am right here."

Nick thanks him and goes onto asking him about his future.

"Well. For one I want to be married, or be at least dating someone. I want to still be working at the ZPD with you guys."

Nick smiles. The two finish the s'mores, put out the fire and go to sleep, ready for the next day.

 ** _Zootopia Outskirts._**

"Are you guy's sure that the machine is finished? Because I am going to tell her it's going to be done by the time she gets here and it better be done or we are going to have one very mad sheep."

All the scientist's nod their heads as they scramble to get their things

The main person says "Excellent. She is going to be very happy. Now. To focus on getting her out." He lays out his plans out onto the table.

 **This concludes chapter 3. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Remember chapters are being redone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy late Halloween folks! On to writing Chapter 4.**

Keith awoke with a fright. Another nightmare. Damn.

Keith stood up and walked over to the mirror and rubbed his face. He looked like hell. He put on his uniform and brushed his teeth. He then looked at his watch. It was 4 am.

"Why do I keep getting these nightmares!" Saying it a little to loudly as he saw Nick shift.

Keith wrote down on a post it note "Going to work! Call Judy for pick up." and stuck it to Nicks forehead

He walks to his car and slams the door. He turns on the car engine and races off.

"Huh, I thought that it would be busy now but I guess not." Keith said out loud, driving through the semi-empty streets

He turns on the radio to tune in the news.

 **Good Morning Zootopia! I'm Traci Mac with the 4am news. Government officials have still not commented on the bright flash that spread through out between Zootopia and Bunnyburrows on Monday.** **On related news, there are rumors of a human among us. Now people we should not panic. I believe that we should accept this animal into our society.** **We now move into our Traffic Report. Everything seems to be flowing through quite nicely. No slowdowns or crashes yet. Not surprising since it is 4am.** **We will be back after these commercials.** Keith flicked off the radio. "At least the news is on my side." he said when he was just arriving at the station

Keith parked and turn the car off. He stretched his legs as he started to walk to the front doors. He wondered who was working the night shift. He got his awnser.

Clawhauser!

He walked over to the front desk and snapped his fingers seeing poor Clawhauser was sleeping.

"Hey!"

Clawhauser spung to life and said

"Huh! I wasnt sleeping! Honest!"

He looked over at Keith who was laughing.

"Classic. Anyways I wanted too see if Bogo was in yet."

Clawhauser made sure he wasnt dreaming and said "Uh, yes he got in early this morning... Are you the new person?"

Keith said "Yes, I am. Glad to meet you Clawhauser! I am Keith." He extended a hand.

Clawhauser smiled and shook his hand.

"Also you have a donut on your neck."

"Where? Here?" He said and pointed to his right side.

"No the other side."

"Oh thank you!" He said happily munching on his donut.

Keith smiled back and headed to Bogos office.

Keith knocks and he hears Bogo saying

"Clawhauser, if thats you again I swear to god I will..." He then opens the door to find Keith

"Well if it isnt you. I didnt see that coming." Bogo said with a smile.

"I just wanted to come in early. Get my computer info and also get any other info that I needed."

Bogo handed him a paper. "That has your computer login info on it. We have a spare unit available. Its a standard Crown Victoria."

"That sounds great sir. Where is my desk?"

Bogo thinks "Well a officer transferred out last week. Its next to Judy and Nicks office."

"Fantatsic sir."

Bogo smiles once more "Rollcall is at 7am. You can explore the department or you can setup your work station."

Keith starts to walk out when Bogo says

"Oh wait! I forgot to give you your phone. You know since you dont own one I thought I would give you one on the house. Its programmed with my, Nicks and Judys phone number."

Bogo hands him his brand new, top of the line, smartphone.

"Thank you sir" Keith says with gleaming eyes.

Keith then hurries out, ready to setup his desk. He arrives and powers up his phone.

He texts Nick and Judy saying hes at the station. He boots up his computer and sees that its 5am now. Only a couple more hours.

Keith works at his computer until 7am. He walks to rollcall with a cup of coffee in hand.

Nick walks over to him. "Hey, I saw the stickey note. Thanks."

"Haha, I thought you would like it."

Keith then sits next to Nick and Judy, and listens to what Bogo has to say.

Bogo goes on the long line of what he has too say, disregarding him completely.

Bogo then says "Nick and Judy, take Keith out to explore and patrol the city. Keith can follow you guys in his car."

All 3 of them jump up and walk to there cars. Keith follows behind them as they leave the garage in there car.

The rest of the day was great. It was quiet. Nick and Judy showed Keith around the city. They also showed him how to conduct a traffic stop. They had lunch at a chinese place. It wasnt until night when the intresting stuff happened.

As Keith was driving, the city lights flicked on. It almost looked like a fantasy come too life. Until...

Zzzzzz.

The power completely cut across the city.

Cars skidded to halt and others crashed.

Nick, Judy and Keith skidded to a halt. They instantly turned on there sirens and spotlights.

There voices shouted throughout radios.

"What the hell happened!?!?"

"We're not sure!"

They all stood there, obviously not knowing what to do next...

 **Meanwhile back in the underground lab.** "No more tests!" The scientist said happily.

"We have all the tests we need. Tommorow night is the night we break her out. Take revenge over this city."

All the scientist's celebrated.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a good day**


End file.
